chapter 2:What wrong?
by solahiro onee san
Summary: the trouble never short but so long


**CHAPTER 2 **

Roze:"Eh, ngapain kamu disini?*dengan nada heran*

??? :"Emang napa nggak boleh?"

Ulrika:"Ya enggak sih untuk ukuran orang seperti loe ngapain juga disini?"

???:"Gunnar sensei kok yg nyuruh njaga tempat ni!"

Chloe:"Ha….Gunnar sensei? Sejak kapan?"

???:"Ya sejak tempat ini didirikan lah."

???:"Gini2x mantan pengoperasi teknologi loh!"

All:"Haa…..yg bener?"

*Tiba2x Gunnar sensei &Toni datang *

Gunnar:"Ada apa, ini? kenapa malah ribut2x bukannya masuk malah majang di depan warnet!"

Toni:"Sama saja dengan kelas laen, entah dimana aja slalu ribut!"

Roze:" Mang bener sensei yg jaga tempat ni orang ne?"

Gunnar:"Bener,saya yg nyuruh,kemarin diskussi bertiga,klo dia yang cocok!"

Chloe:"Pantesan temen2x pada kaget semuanya!"

Toni:"Dah,tak usah kaget kan semuanya dah tahu!"

*Disamping itu Et yg dibelakang tdk memperhatikan keributan di depan karena dompetnya ketinggalan di dorm.*

"Pip"*suara hp Etward*

Et:"Dek tolong ambilin dompet donk di dorm girl? Please!!"

Enna:"Apa? Apa kakak udah gila,?aku kan lagi ada plajaran dan disuruh ke dorm girl lagi,amit2x deh!"

Et:"Minta ma kakak-kakak yg lagi ada di sana!"

Enna:"Ya,klo kakak memaksa!"

Et:"Oh,ya kan kartu ujiannya belum saya berikan!"*belum kata selanjutnya berlanjut*

Enna:"Baik deh kak,baik2x ampun2x!"*pip*

*Setelah mendapat izin dari gurunya*

Enna:"*Hosh,hosh,hosh* pokoknya capek deh*

*CTHAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!* kerasnya bukan main*

Enna:"Aaaaaauuuuwwww!!!" adududududuh sakit,kecil2x kok ampuh banget sih jitaknya!"

Puni-yo:"Puunniiii!!!"

Puni Kichi :"Tuh rasain kena jitak adek gwe low rasain,lagian ngajak keluar lage!"

Enna:"ku kan cma' minta tolong anterin ke Dorm Girl!"

Puni Jiro:"Eh, geblek lagian ngapain anak kecil ke dorm girl?"

Enna:"Disuruh kakak ngambil dompetnya yg ketinggalan "tdi pas waktu ditelpon dg nada jahatnnya*klo gak mau nanti gk akan saya berikan loh!"  
Puni-yo:"Puni!!"

Puni Jiro :"Yg bener?"  
Enna:"Klo nggak buat apa kita lari,ngos-ngosan kaya' gene?"

Puni Kichi :"Pakek magic wings aja biar cepet!"  
Enna:"Oh ya gwe lupa*ngeluarin magic wings* Ayo pegangan tangan!"

*Wusshhhh!!!*

* lanjut di warnet yg lagi da keributan*

Gunnar:"Dah2x darpada gk ada nanti komputernya diambil org!"Goto tolong persilahkan mereka masuk!"*Ternyata org yg diributkan adalah Goto*  
Goto:"Baik sensei!"Ayo cepet masuk!!" *Ternyata org yg dibicarain adalah Goto*

Et:"*Dengan perasaan kawatir*"warnetnya nanti bayar?"

Goto:"Ya iyalah masa' gratis,kan pakek listrik mang napa?"

Et:"Dompetku ketinggalan!"  
Goto:"Dah, nanti ja diurus yg penting masuk dulu!"

*seketika itu Enna dg Puni-yo datang*

Et:"Kenapa lama sekali sih , Cuma ambil dompet*dengan perasaan lega*Dan kenpa Puni-yo diajak juga,dan kenapa kepalamu benjol?"

Puni-yo:"………"

Puni Kichi :"Tuh kak Et bawa adek gwe lagi jadi kena jitak adek gwe deh!"

Enna:"Ya deh gwe minta maaf!"

Et:"Dah cepet masuk ke kelas!*sambil nyerahin no. peserta ujian pada mereka!"

Enna:"Dah kak! Thanks! *Wussshhh!!*

Roze:"Oh ya Et, si besar tdk ikut?"

Et:"Peperon? Kukira ma kalian!"

Lili:"Dia kan segede gunung,klo ma kami pastidah kelihatan!"

Whim:"Hus!jangan mikir ngeres lagi donk nona!"  
Lili:" Paan sih!"

*Tiba2x suara yg nggeterin bumi*

Peperon:"Onee san! Moe ninggalin si imoeut ini yah!"

Ulrika:"Ah, kamu telat, badan aja digedein makanya diet!"

Peperon:"Ya maaf deh!"

Goto:"Kok malah ribut lagi sih! Ayo cepet masuk!"

*Setelah masuk*

Goto:"Masukkan stop kontak nyalakan power bla-bla-bla*pokoknya cara ngidupin computer*

Chloe:"Goto satu jam tarifnya berapa?"

Goto:"Rp.3500 mang napa?

Chloe:"*Angry*Mo ngerampok ya! uang kami tak cukup belum lagi nanti ngeprint gambarnya mo ku keluarin Lucifer di sini?"

Goto:"*glekdg perasaan takut*" Ya deh Rp.2500 aja!"

All:"*aman!*

*Padahal semua langsung merinding ndengernya .kecuali Roze dan Ulrika yg very hard lagi working nyari gambar bahan yg digunain mbuat heal level tinggi*

Yun:"Eh,Roze lo ngerjain tugas kok malah buka Facebook sih, emangnya loe mau dihukum lagi ma guru itu?"

Roze:"Ya deh ku mo log out dulu!"

*Selang beberapa saat kemudian tanpa disengaja Roze nemuin gambar buah aneh*

Roze:"Eh,Yun buah apaan sih ini kok gk da namanya dan aneh lagi bentuknya!"

Yun:"Ya , simpan ja di flashdisk nanti kita Tanya ma Chloe dia kan masternya penyihirjadi dia pasti tahu buah apa ini!"

Roze:"Oh ya bener juga!"

*Kira2x buah apa yg diamksud Roze?*

*Bentar ya Authornya lagi break dulu!*


End file.
